


Part Of My World

by fiveainley_ohmy, Geritashipper123



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: (There will be death in this but not Jim or Spock), Alternate Universe, Background Bones/Scotty, Jim cries like...so much, Love at First Sight, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: Jim is the reluctant prince of Atlantis, an underwater utopia completely cut off from the rest of the universe and other races. Jim is fascinated by the cultures of other races, but Jim’s older brother, the King, despises all non-humans. But what will happen when Jim saves the life of a Vulcan marine biologist, falls for him, and gives up everything to be with him? (Prequel for Geritashipper123’s Crystal Eyes.)





	1. Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crystal Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184555) by [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123). 



Jameseteiberiusekeirk wasn’t a conventional prince. He was a starry eyed young man with a curious mind and a wanderlust in his heart.

Which was why he was usually in trouble.

Today he’d managed to elude his royal bodyguards (more like babysitters) and escape the city, to explore more of the ocean outside. In his last escapade, he’d stumbled across the wreckage of a ship from a culture he’d never seen the like of before, and he was eager to study and collect its artifacts.

Breathing through his oxygen storing apparatus, Jameseteiberiusekeirk (or as most simply called him, Jim) swam slowly around the murky vessel. It was small, most likely only meant to house one or two beings (if the beings were about the size and shape of humans, that was). He fingered the alien script on the hull. It was unlike any human language, but Jim had studied enough to know that it came from the Vulcan race. The script hung down vertically rather than running side to side, and curved and circled beautifully. It reminded Jim a bit of upside down seaweed. He wished he knew what it said.

On the inside, Jim found what looked to be a control room with steering mechanisms. By the light emanating from the blue crystal around his neck, he examined the controls. Two chairs, suited for a humanoid species, sat before the console. Jim tentatively sat at one, imagining piloting it through the ocean’s depths.

Further on, he found sleeping quarters. There were two small bunk beds in the wall, and stowed away under the bottom one was a steamer trunk. Jim of course, had to open it.

Inside he found what appeared to be the waterlogged ruins of heavy yet elegant robes. How strange! Jim rarely wore more clothes than necessary to protect his private bits, since Atlantis was tropical and Jim was quite proud of his body, but the species that had piloted this vessel apparently dressed quite conservatively. Or perhaps they were simply from a cold climate?

Underneath that was a box, containing a metal circular pin with an arrow in the center. Jim bit his lip before stowing the pin in his satchel. The previous owner would hardly miss such a trinket, since it had been here for quite a long time.

Jim checked his oxygen levels to discover they were starting to run low. Better swim back...and face the wrath of Georgisamuelinkierk. His brother. The king.

* * *

”If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times: you are _not_ to leave the palace unattended! And you are not to leave the city limits ever!”

Jim had heard this rant so many times, he could practically recite it by heart.

”Imagine if you’d run out of air before you got back!” Georgisamuelinkierk, or as Jim called him, Sam, continued to shout at him. “Or if you’d been attacked by a shark or a barracuda! Or worse-“

”’Or worse, one of those barbarians who live on our land, who came from the stars to murder us humans and take our planet. The same monsters who killed Mother and Father. Do you want to end up like them, Jameseteiberiusekeirk? Do you want to be killed by Orion whaling ships like they were?’” Jim glared at his older brother. “You say this every time I sneak out.”

”Apparently I haven’t said it enough, since you still won’t learn,” Sam growled. “There is a reason we Atlanteans retreated to the bottom of the oceans—to escape the killers that now enhabit our ancestors’ home.”

”But they weren’t all killers, Sam!” Jim tried to reason with him. “The first race that met our people, the Vulcans, were peaceful. They were there on a mission of friendship.”

”Yes, and who soon followed? Klingons. Orions. Ferengi. Cardassians. Borg. Romulans! You cannot trust those from the stars, Jim!”

”You say that, but I’ve never even _seen_ the stars in person! And I bet you haven’t either. I’m 400 years old; I don’t need a royal guard watching me all the time! Just because you use Mom and Dad’s death to defend your bigotry and fear of the surface world, doesn’t mean I’m as much of a coward-!”

”JIM! That is enough!” This scolding came from Kristoferipike, previously their father’s trusted advisor, and now Sam’s, who’d always fancied himself a surrogate father to the boys. Jim saw as not much more than a mild nuisance. “Your brother is right. You cannot trust the offworlders. They peruse our waters constantly. It is only our sacred crystals that has protected us all these years. When you venture out of the city, the crystals begin to lose their magic. They cannot protect you then.”

”I don’t need this stupid crystal to protect me!” Jim shouted, snapping the cord of his and throwing it on the floor of the throne room. “I just need all of you to leave me the hell alone!”

He then turned and stomped out of the room.

Sam sighed, sinking into his throne. Kristoferipike (Chris) gave him a sympathetic look. “I apologize, your Majesty. But you know how boys are at James’s age.”

Sam laughed weakly. “Was I ever that young?”

”No,” Chris smiled sadly. “You had to grow up too fast.”

Sam shook his head wearily. “What am I ever going to do with him?”

”Jim may be headstrong, but he has a good heart. I predict he will grow into a fine man...someday.”

”If he ever grows up at all,” Sam chuckled.


	2. Ready To Know

Jim stormed into his room and slammed the door, pointedly ignoring the two guards standing outside his door. At least they couldn’t come inside unless Jim called for them.

Jim’s blood was still boiling from the fight. Sam didn’t care what he thought, what he wanted. He was just supposed to be a good little prince and be bored all the time.

Jim shrugged his bag off his shoulder and pulled out the Vulcan pin. Then he opened his trunk and placed it inside with all the other little artifacts he’d found in his treks: a Klingon knife, a broken Orion slave collar, and other little things Jim couldn’t identify the origin or purpose of, but he sure wanted to learn.

Then Jim turned to the prize of his collection: a Vulcan history book, translated into Atlantean Standard. Apparently, before the Time of Darkness, some Vulcan named Relvak had translated one of his people’s history books so curious human minds—like Jim’s—could find out more about them. It was Jim’s favorite possession. So many books about alien culture had been done away with after Atlantis sank, this was truly a rare object.

Jim had read it many times, but the section on Pre-Reform Vulcan was the most interesting. Before the Vulcan race found enlightenment through the teachings of a philosopher named Surak, they had been a warrior race, driven by passion. The different clans warred for decades for dominance, before they gave it all up for the sake of logic and peace.

Jim opened it to a certain page, where there was actually a sketch of a typical Pre-Reform Vulcan. Jim stared at the man in the picture and ran his finger lightly over the long, dark hair. He had several tribal tattoos and was clothed in only a sarong around his waist. Jim looked across the room into his full length mirror and studied his own reflection. He didn’t look that different from the man in the drawing. Sure his hair was short and fair and his eyes were the same blue as his brother and father’s, but they really weren’t that different at all.

Jim gazed again at the picture. He found the Vulcan’s ruggedly handsome face hard to look at directly. The man’s eyes seemed to pierce right through to Jim’s very soul.

Jim, flushing slightly, turned the page. There, the author spoke about warrior bonds formed in the waging of war. Deep friendships, even between Vulcans of enemy clans, brotherhoods, even falling in love. These special bonds were considered to be equivalent to, if not greater than, marriages, and were in a way thought of as a marriage itself. Relvak apparently couldn’t find a human word that was its equivalent, but they described it “two souls who are meant to be one:  _t’hy’la_.”

”Tuh-high-luh,” Jim whispered to himself. He had no idea if he was saying it right or not, but it was just so beautiful a concept and just as beautiful a word to go with it. He closed his eyes and imagined being a Vulcan warrior, meeting a worthy rival on the battlefield, his true equal. Gaining a mutual respect for each other, which turns into friendship over time...and perhaps more...

Maybe not for the first time, Jim imagined himself caged in the arms of the Vulcan from the picture, taking and being taken by this fierce and gorgeous being as a mate. Two souls, brought together on the battlefield and connected by fate. His other half. His soulmate.

“ _T’hy’la_ ,” the warrior whispers in his ear.

Jim opened his eyes, realizing he’d gotten caught up in his own fantasy. He blushed again, then shut the book and replaced it in his chest, right by his new pin.

_I’ve never even **seen** the stars._

Jim locked his chest, and huffed. Forget what Sam said. He was going to see the above world once, damnit.

* * *

When it was late, Jim turned out his light and climbed into bed, pretending to be fast asleep. He stayed very still as his bodyguard opened his door and confirmed that he was out for the night. Once they were gone, Jim quietly stole out of bed, and climbed out the window with his swimming gear.

Once he was out of the city’s magical protective shell, all he had to do was swim in a direction he’d never gone before: up.

The water grew less and less murky as he rose toward the surface. Soon he made out a bright shape above him. It was grayish-white and circular. _It must be the moon_ , Jim thought. _I’m getting close!_

The moon came clearer and clearer into focus, until finally Jim’s head was breaking through the surface of the water. Jim took off his mask and took in a deep breath of real, natural air—not the filtered air that filled Atlantis. Jim grinned and turned his oxygen tank to reloading mode, filling it up with surface air so he’d have a full tank once he swam back home.

Jim looked up and gazed in wonder at the dark blue sky above him, glittering with stars. He couldn’t believe it. It was even more beautiful than the pictures he’d seen. “Wow...” he whispered.

Suddenly he felt the water rippling and looked to his left. He saw a large vessel sailing toward him in the distance.

”Uh oh,” Jim whispered. He put his mask back on and dove back under the water before anyone on board spotted him, then re-emerged right up against the hull. He hunkered in the shadow of the ship, and cautiously peeked up to see who was on the deck.

A figure was standing by the edge, staring out at the same point where Jim had just been with his head above the water. From this distance, Jim could distinguish dark hair shining in the moonlight and pointed ears.

“A Vulcan,” Jim whispered in amazement.

”What are you looking at, Dr. Spock?” asked a heavily accented voice, and the Vulcan turned his head. His face no longer hidden in shadow, Jim could see his features more clearly, and...oh my...

”He’s beautiful!” Jim gasped.

”I thought I saw something floating in the waves, Mr. Scott,” replied the Vulcan, as another man joined him at the side. This one had round ears like Jim, but he was wearing a dangling metal earring from one, and there were ridges on the bridge of his nose—a Bajoran. “I could have sworn it was a person.”

”Starin’ at the waves late at night will cause you ta see all manner o’ things,” the Bajoran, Scott, chuckled. “But I reckon you’d know all about that, bein’ a marine biologist an’ all.”

”I suppose the currents do invoke a certain hypnotic trance,” Spock admitted. He leaned forward, gazing at the horizon. “Vulcans do not place much stock in beauty. But it is indeed a beautiful planet.”

”Some say there are still humans livin’ on this world, somewhere,” Scott said.

Jim covered his mouth, giggling quietly.

“My father believed such nonsense. I am not so gullible,” Spock replied.

”STORM OFF THE PORTSIDE!” someone shouted on the ship. The Vulcan and the Bajoran looked over their shoulders in fear. Jim gasped and swam around to see the other side of the boat.

Sure enough, large thundering clouds were rolling up on their location, and _fast_. The boat began to rock precariously as the waves grew more violent. “Dr. Spock! Get below!” shouted Scott as it began to rain heavily. “We’ll steer this boat out harm’s way!”

”I insist on helping!” Spock called back.

”Very well! Men! Fire up the eng-“ But Scott was cut off as their ship was struck by a large bolt of lightning, putting a big crack in it. “Abandon ship! Get to the lifeboats!” Scott bellowed.

The crew rushed about, but a particularly violent wave knocked Dr. Spock over the side of the ship into the tumultuous water. Jim gasped, diving after him.

The Atlantean found the Vulcan floating unconsciously—the impact with the water had knocked him out. Without a second thought, Jim strapped the mask of his oxygen tank to his face. He grabbed a big breath above the surface and took off swimming through the water. Land was only a few miles away. There was enough air to last until they reached shore. Jim was a strong swimmer. They could make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is supposed be Shatner!Kirk. Yes he has blue eyes. It’s because of the Atlantean crystals. He’ll have hazel eyes later on.


	3. Warm On The Sand

Dawn was breaking when Jim dragged the man onto a sandy shore. He pulled the mask off the Vulcan and gazed at his face.

He was even more beautiful up close. Long dark lashes, a stern yet kind face, utterly kissable lips. Jim had to stop himself from running his fingers over them to see if they were as soft as they looked.

He was still unconscious. Jim pressed his ear to his chest to try to distinguish a heartbeat...and heard none.

”Oh, no-no-no-no!” Jim cried frantically. Oh, if only he had his crystal with him! Jim cupped the man’s face, squeezed his nose, opened his mouth, and pressed his mouth to his, exhaling hard into the other’s lungs. He gasped for more air and exhaled again.

Suddenly he heard a gentle moan and backed away slightly. The Vulcan was coming to. Spock’s eyelashes fluttered, and his head rolled to the side.

”You’re alive,” sighed Jim happily. He stroked the Vulcan’s cheek. “You’ll be alright.”

Spock slowly opened his eyes, and Jim found them to be the warmest shade of brown he’d ever seen. “Who...” the Vulcan croaked.

”Shhh,” Jim said, touching the Vulcan’s lips with two fingers. “You’re safe now. Save your strength.”

Suddenly, Jim heard noises coming from over the hill in the distance. He grabbed his oxygen tank and dove behind a rock as two crew members from Spock’s ship emerged. They spotted the prone Vulcan and yelled happily, running toward him as Spock sat up, looking around for his mysterious savior.

”Doctor! Yer okay!” cried the Bajoran Jim had seen before, Scott. “We thought the ocean had swallowedja up!”

”Apparently his green blood didn’t taste too good, ‘cause she spit him back out,” drawled the other man, another Bajoran male, with brown hair and blue eyes.

”Where did that man go?” Spock said wonderingly.

”Let me listen to that heart.” The second Bajoran pulled out a stethoscope—clearly a medical doctor of some kind—and pressed the end of it against the left side of Spock’s waist. So _that_ was why Jim hadn’t detected a heartbeat.

”Wha’ man, Spock?” said Scott.

”When I was swept into the water, my body went into a healing trance. When I awoke, I was lying on the beach, and above me was a man...his hair was golden like the sun, and he had stunning blue eyes...”

Jim blushed from his hiding place.

”...I think he saved me,” Spock said.

”Our boy’s havin’ mermaid dreams,” Scott chuckled.

”He was not a mermaid, Mister Scott. I am quite certain he was a bipedal individual.”

”Well however many legs he had, he’s gone now,” said the Bajoran doctor. “If he was even here in the first place.”

”I did _not_ imagine him, Doctor McCoy,” Spock replied testily. “He was here...”

”O’ course he was, Spock,” said Scott placatingly. “Come on, me darlin’. Let’s get him back to civilization so you can give him a proper examination.”

The two Bajorans helped Spock to his unsteady feet and led him away. Jim watched them go wistfully.

He was quite certain he was in love.

Jim sighed dreamily, then set to reloading his air tank again. He looked toward the rising sun and bit his lip. “Sam and Chris are gonna kill me.”

* * *

When Jim finally arrived home and snuck back into his room, he was met with a livid older brother. “Do you know how much trouble you’re in?” Sam yelled, snatching the air tank from Jim. “Out all night?! Leaving the city again?! Did you listen to a word I said yesterday?!”

”I did, as a matter of fact,” Jim snapped, too tired to want to fight, but also cranky from lack of sleep. “I listened when you claimed that all offworlders are killers. So I decided to find out for myself.”

Sam paled. “You went to the surface?”

”Yeah, and you know what? I found some aliens. And they were actually good and kind! I even saved one’s life! His name was Spock; he was a Vulcan, and his ship was destroyed in a storm. He almost drowned-”

”You should’ve let him die then!” Sam roared. “They murdered our parents! They forced us out of our own home!”

”But Sam-!”

”That’s it, Jameseteiberiusekeirk. I’ve been lenient on you for too long. From now, you will have guards with you at all times, even in your room-!”

”Sam, _listen_ -!”

”-and there will be no more trips outside the city, not ever! You will never leave Atlantis, and you will never set foot on the surface world or see any alien ever again-“

” _ **Sam, I love Spock!**_ ” Jim shouted. Then he realized what he’d said and covered his mouth, but it was too late.

Sam stared at him is disbelief. “Have you lost your senses completely?! You’re human, he’s not!”

”I don’t care,” Jim pouted.

”Jameseteiberiusekeirk, I am going to get through to you!” roared Sam. “And if this is the only way... _so be it_.”

Jim looked at him fearfully. What was he going to do?

”Guards!” shouted Sam. Palace footmen entered Jim’s room obediently. Sam pointed at the chest at the foot of Jim’s bed—the one holding all of Jim’s beloved alien treasures. “Take that trunk, and get rid of it. Destroy everything inside it.”

”NO!” Jim cried.

”Chris,” Sam called. Kristoferipike entered as well. “I want 24 hour protection on the prince, and I want those windows screwed shut as soon as possible.”

”Yes sir,” Chris nodded, sending Jim a sympathetic glance out of the corner of his eye.

”And as for _this_ ,” Sam held up Jim’s swim gear. He stomped over to the open window-

Jim gasped. “Sam, no, _please!_ ”

Sam hoisted the tank out the window. Jim dashed over and looked out just in time to see it hit the tiled ground below, breaking into pieces.

Jim would never see his beloved Spock again.

Jim sank to the floor, beginning to weep, heartbroken. He covered his face and cried into them for a moment.

Then he slowly looked up at his brother and whispered, “ _I hate you_.”

Sam’s eyes widened, stung by Jim’s words. Then he swallowed and turned away, leaving Jim alone.

Jim continued to cry for a long time, feeling as though he would never know happiness again.

_Poor little prince. It’s not fair, is it?_

Jim looked up, hearing a voice. “Who’s there?”

_A friend, little prince. And friends help. Wouldn’t you like my help?_

”Where are you?” Jim said.

_Watching over you...with my magic._

Jim stood up. “I know who you are. And I’m not listening to you.”

_Your brother’s told everyone I’m evil. But don’t you see that it’s his prejudice that blinds him?...that keeps you from your beloved?_

Jim gulped. “How do you know about him?”

_I told you, little prince, I’m watching over you. I see your plight. I can help you._

“Why would you help me?” Jim sniffled. “What’s in it for you?”

_I don’t blame you for not trusting me. But I just want to help, for helping’s sake._

”How could you help me?”

_Come visit me and see. I have a plan to reunite you with your love. Meet me at the south edge of the city, tonight._

”But my brother’s tightened security around me. How will I escape?”

_You’re a clever boy. You’ll find a way. Oh, just one thing. Be sure to bring your crystal. We’ll need it._

The voice fell silent. Jim swallowed and stood up. He looked at the empty spot by the foot of his bed where his trunk used to sit. Then he looked out the window at his destroyed air tank.

Jim’s jaw set. It was decided. He was going to see Thea, the sea witch.


	4. Poor, Unfortunate Soul

Sam was sitting slumped in his throne, chin propped on his elbow, staring off into the distance. Perhaps he’d gone too far in disciplining Jim. Maybe he _should_ loosen the reins. After all, Jim was young, but he was no longer a child.

It wasn’t easy for Sam. Not only was he Jim’s surrogate mother and father, he was also the King. And if the King’s own brother wasn’t held to the commands he had placed on his people, how could Sam expect anyone else to follow what he said?

He heard a soft knock on the door of the throne room. “Enter,” he called.

The door creaked open, and Jim stuck his head inside. “Hello,” he said shyly.

Sam nodded. “Come in.”

Jim came inside and let the door shut behind him. “I just...wanted to say that I’m sorry,” the prince said, crossing the room and wringing his hands awkwardly.

”So am I,” said Sam, getting up from his throne. “Jim, I know I lost my temper. I should’ve tried talking with you about all this. I just get so worried about you when you run off.”

”I know,” Jim said. “And I...shouldn’t be so stubborn. Because I know you’re only trying to protect me.”

”Yes.” Sam smiled. “I don’t want to spoil your fun, but the outside world is so dangerous. It’s why we Atlanteans don’t leave the city. You understand that, don’t you?”

Jim nodded solemnly, his eyes downcast.

”Good.” Sam began to sit down again.

”Sam?” Jim asked. “Have you seen my crystal?”

”Oh, yes.” Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out the necklace, its string mended. He put it on over Jim’s bowed head. “Always remember, Jim: you are a Prince of Atlantis.” Sam smiled proudly. “And you are my beloved brother.”

Jim looked up and smiled weakly at him. Then Sam hugged him tightly. Jim hugged him back for a moment, then turned and slowly walked out of the throne room.

Sam sighed once the door had closed.

* * *

Jim opened his eyes in the dark. It was almost time to meet the witch.

Jim sat up and pushed the covers off. “Where are you going, Your Highness?” asked Garimitchelle, the guard that had been posted in Jim’s room at night while he was being punished.

”Just to the bathroom, Gary,” Jim replied casually. Gary nodded, then returned to his attentive stance.

Jim crossed the room and entered his privy chamber, his heart pounding in his ears. He was really doing this.

He looked out the window of his bathroom and checked that the coast was clear. Then he gripped the bottom of the pane. The windows in his bedroom had been sealed as per Sam’s command, but with luck, they might have forgotten the one in here...Jim silently cheered as the pane slid up. _Yes, yes!_

Like quicksilver, Jim stuck one leg out the window and climbed outside. Then he fled to the south edge of the city before anyone could discover his escape and apprehend him.

When Jim arrived at the meeting place, he looked around anxiously. There didn’t seem to be a soul around.

_Good evening, little prince._

Jim jumped. “Where are you?” he asked into the night.

_As you know, I cannot cross the magical border without the permission of a royal Atlantean. I am out here...on the outside._

Jim looked over his shoulder...and gasped.

Floating just outside the city’s edge, in a large air bubble...was the witch.

Jim studied her curiously. Her face and figure hidden by a long flowing black cloak. All that was visible were her hands, and her long fingernails.

Thea reached out and crooked her finger at him. _Come with me._

”I can’t,” Jim replied. “I don’t have my swimming gear anymore. I can’t breath out there in the water.”

_My magic will protect you. Come along._

The witch turned, and her bubble began floating away.

Jim gulped and walked toward the border. As he got closer, the border swelled, stretching around him. Jim crossed it completely and a whole bubble of air formed around him, just like the witch’s. “Whoa,” Jim said in surprise.

The bubble floated up off the ocean floor and carried Jim after the witch. They floated through the water for several minutes, until they began to rise toward the surface of the water, toward a formation of rock. As they emerged, their bubbles began melting away from the top, making sort of a bowl in the water under their legs. Jim was amazed. They had arrived perfectly dry. Then he looked around to see where they had emerged.

He found that they were in a grotto of some kind. A hollow rocky shell had risen out of the water, forming a sort of shelter. Through the opening under the water they had entered through, the ocean had pushed in water that had formed a pool that only reached about a third of the way across the grotto. On the dry bit, the witch had clearly set herself up a dwelling: a bed big enough for one person, storage containers holding what was probably food and things, and an area that looked like a lab station, where Jim assumed she must do her magic. The room was washed over in light coming though the hole in the ceiling from the bright full moon.

Jim walked out of the water up onto the rocky floor, only the bottoms of his feet having gotten wet. "Is this where you live?" he asked the witch.

"Obviously."

Jim was shocked that the witch had answered him out loud. He looked at her to see that she had removed her cloak. "You're a Vulcan," he said in surprise.

Thea pierced him with brown eyes not unlike Spock's, but of course Spock's were much more beautiful. "A Romulan," she corrected. "My kind and the Vulcans have common ancestry--it is why we share certain features."

"Oh. Sorry," Jim said as Thea lit several torches on the wall, brightening up the place a bit more. She had wavy brown hair that sat on her shoulders, and like Spock, pointy ears and angular eyebrows. But there was a subtle, blunt ridge in her forehead that showed that she was Romulan.

"Um...so why do you want to help me?" Jim said curiously as Thea bustled about her magic station. "I thought Romulans hated humans."

"Some do, perhaps," said Thea, lighting a fire underneath a large black cauldron. Then she scooped up a pair of buckets and shoved one into Jim's arms. She bent by the water and filled her bucket with water--obviously Jim was supposed to follow suit. "But there are some who wished to achieve a friendship with the humans," Thea continued, as they dumped the water into the warming cauldron and returned to the water's edge for more. "You do wish to reunite Atlantis with the surface world, do you not?"

"That would certainly be nice," Jim said wistfully as they slowly filled the cauldron. "I just wish we could all live in peace, learn from each other."

"And I believe that the bridge between you and Spock is the first step in achieving that goal," Thea said. "Once our worlds see that friendship can be achieved between two people of differing races, individuals like your brother might open their mind to the possibility."

"But Spock doesn't even know me," said Jim sadly.

"Yet," Thea said. She reached up and yanked a caramel blonde hair from Jim's head.

"Ouch!" yelped Jim. "What was that for?"

"The spell," said Thea, placing the hair in a small vial, then putting it on a table beside other bottles and jars--of potion ingredients, Jim supposed.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Jim asked.

"I shall make a potion that will turn you Romulan," Thea answered, pulling a hair from her own head.

"What?! How does that solve anything?" Jim balked.

"You cannot simply appear on the shore as a human--it would cause hysteria. Humans haven't been seen in hundreds of years. Many believe they do not exist. You must go in disguise."

Jim stood there in shock, moving his mouth wordlessly like a fish. "Do not panic, little prince," Thea said in as patient a voice as a Romulan can muster. "The transformation will only be temporary. And there will be minimal change in your appearance. You will essentially looked like yourself, but with Romulan features."

"Why do I have to be a Romulan? Not that I don't like Romulans or anything, but why couldn't I be a Vulcan like Spock?"

"I do not have a DNA source for a Vulcan."

"Oh..."

Thea added mysterious substances to the potion that made the boiling water in the cauldron change colors and textures and emit strange odors. Jim watched her work, a million questions spinning around in his mind.

Finally, Thea added the hair from her head, and the potion changed to a kelly green. "Now," she said, rounding the cauldron and approaching Jim. "In exchange for the potion..."

"In exchange? I thought this was for free," Jim said.

"As an ancient Romulan proverb once said: there is no such thing as a free lunch. I will need recompense for making this potion." She pointed to Jim's necklace. "I must have your crystal."

"My crystal? But-"

"You cannot bring it ashore anyway. I will keep it safe, and return it to you when you are ready to return home."

Jim touched his crystal. "I don't know...these crystals are precious to us Atlanteans."

"Little prince, if I may be plain...it is only a rock."

Jim bit his lip.

"Well," sighed Thea, turning back to her cauldron. "I suppose if you don't want to see your love again-"

"I do," Jim answered hurriedly. He took off his necklace and handed it over to the Romulan. "Please...keep this safe."

"No harm will come to it," Thea said solemnly, placing it in the pocket of her dress. "Now..." She picked up a cup and ladle some of the liquid into it. "Drink this," she said, handing it to him.

Jim eyed the cup tentatively. "Temporary, you said?"

"Yes. In your Romulan form, you will gain the Vulcan's trust, his affection. Then, eventually, you will change back into a human, and you can show Spock, and the rest of the world your people."

Jim gulped. He imagined himself and Spock on the beach, together again.

He closed his eyes, and quickly drank the potion before he could change his mind.

Jim gasped, dropping the now empty cup. It was the most foul thing he'd ever tasted. He coughed, falling to his knees, and clutched his stomach. Jim willed himself not to puke as his insides felt like they were crawling around inside him. Meanwhile, it felt like someone was yanking on his ears and eyebrows.

And suddenly, his senses sharpened significantly. The gentle tide lapping at the stone grotto seemed suddenly much louder, and the smell of the salt in the water grew stronger. Jim's eyes snapped open and he stared at the ground beneath him. The sediments in the rock were so much clearer to him now. The grit of it against his skin felt rougher too.

Jim shivered. Had it gotten colder all of a sudden? All he was wearing was his sarong, which at the moment didn't feel like near enough coverage.

Jim felt fabric being draped over his shoulders and realized Thea had covered him with her cloak, which he was incredibly grateful for. "We Romulans derive from a warm, arid climate, as do the Vulcans. It has caused us to develop a cold-blooded biology, much like your Terran reptiles and fish. Earth typically feels a bit cooler than desirable to us, but you will adjust."

Jim gasped. "So...I'm like you?"

Thea raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips betraying a hint of an amused smirk. "See for yourself," she said, showing him a small mirror.

Jim stared back at his reflection, engrossed. Thea had been right, he _did_ still look like himself--blonde hair, blue eyes, same bone structure--but now his ears were pointed, and there was a slight v-shaped ridge in his forehead. His Atlantean tattoos had disappeared. His eyebrows now tilted up instead of down. Jim moved them up and down curiously.

"I don't think this look is for me," he muttered.

Thea let out a very stoic chuckle. "Do not worry, little prince. Again, it is only temporary. Now, you must remember: Romulans and Vulcans have green blood, not red. Their hearts are approximately in the same place as the human appendix. And most importantly, they are touch telepaths, meaning they are much less liberal with physical contact than humans, especially Vulcans. For a Vulcan to willingly touch another person is a sign of great trust and intimacy."

"Do I need to make up a Romulan name?" Jim worried.

"Jim or James will work fine for a Romulan. It will sound a bit exotic, but it will not raise any suspicion that you are a human. You have approximately 72 hours to fall into the Vulcan's good graces before you become human again. Do not waste them."

"Wait...just three days?" Jim said. "How can I get Spock to fall in lo-I mean, trust me in three days?!"

"You are clever enough. You will find a way." Thea made a pushing motion toward him, and Jim suddenly found himself moving backward toward the water. His air bubble was forming around him again.

"But how can I-?"

"Fare thee well, little prince," Thea called, just before the water rose above his head and over the top of his air bubble. He was zooming backward, out of the grotto, and out into the ocean again.

He was going to the surface world.

He was going to Spock.


	5. Where You Are

The bubble spell gave out a measly twenty feet from shore. Sputtering, Jim sloshed his way onto shore, shoving the cloak--now sodden and heavy with sea water--from his shoulders. He shivered immediately in the cool early morning air. He was soaking wet and wearing barely a stitch of clothing apart from his little sarong, also soaked.

"S-s-s-son of a gun," Jim hissed, rubbing his arms in an unavailing attempt to get warm. He looked around desperately for something, anything, to dry or cover himself with.

"Surak teach me," said an awed voice, and Jim turned around to see none other than Spock standing there.

Jim grinned. "Hi!"

Spock tilted his head at him in confusion.

"I mean..." Jim trained his face into a serious, neutral expression. "Greetings."

"I cannot believe you are here again," said Spock, coming closer to him. "I presumed our meeting was a solitary...oh."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

Spock shook his head. "Forgive me. I thought...we had met. But I see now that I was mistaken."

"Perhaps we have," Jim said insistently.

"No," Spock said. "The person I mistook you for had blue eyes, and yours are hazel."

 _Hazel? What is he talking about?_ Jim frowned. "Well...are you sure we don't know each other?"

Spock nodded solemnly. "Quite sure."

Jim's shoulders slumped. He was sure that the moment Spock saw him, it would be true love at first sight all over again.

Well...Jim would get Spock to fall in love with him regardless.

Jim turned on a flirtatious grin. "Then I suppose I ought to introduce myself. Hello. I'm Jim."

"I am Spock." Spock held up his hand and parted his fingers in a sort of V gesture. Jim guessed that it was some kind of Vulcan salute, so he mimicked it. Spock nodded. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Were you taking an early morning swim?" He asked, eyeing Jim's light blue sarong. In the dim light, it was hard to tell, but Jim thought he saw a green cast to the Vulcan's cheeks.

"Not exactly," said Jim, chuckling sheepishly. "I was..."

How was he going to explain this? Then, an idea struck Jim.

"...in a shipwreck, about a day ago. I've been swimming for shore ever since. I would've washed up sooner, but I got turned around in all the calamity," Jim lied easily.

"I was also in a shipwreck," said Spock in surprise. "Were you aboard the _Khrash-Yel_?"

"Ah...yes," Jim said.

"That was my vessel as well. I am a marine biologist, and was on a scientific voyage. It is strange that we did not encounter each other," Spock said.

Jim swallowed. "Well...we’ve met now."

Spock nodded. "Indeed we have."

Jim shivered under the Vulcan's penetrating gaze.

"I apologize, I have been inconsiderate. You must be quite cold in the state you are in." Spock took the dark green cloak from around his shoulder and handed it to Jim. "Come with me. I am staying at Starfleet accommodations. They have given temporary housing to all the members of the shipwreck. You will be welcomed there too."

Jim smiled. "Thank you," he said, wrapping the warm cloak around himself. "I thought my lips were about to turn blue."

Spock looked at him curiously. "Why should they do that?"

"Uh...figure of speech."

* * *

Spock brought Jim into the facility, steering him right for the Bajoran doctor. “Dr. McCoy, this is another survivor of the shipwreck.”

”Oh is he now?” The blue eyed man gave Jim a scrutinizing glance. “Don’t remember you from the vessel.”

Jim stared back nervously.

The doctor shrugged it off. “Leonard McCoy. Chief medical officer. Most just call me Bones, though.”

”Nice to meet you,” said Jim, sticking out a hand to shake without even thinking.

Bones gave him a bewildered look.

Jim remembered that Romulans didn’t shake hands and cleared his throat nervously, combing his hair back instead. “Can a fella get some dry clothes around here?” he chuckled nervously.

“Sure thing. Spock, get him to the quartermaster, then I wanna see him in my sickbay for a checkup.”

”Of course, doctor.” Spock touched Jim’s upper arm lightly. “Come along.”

Jim suddenly got goosebumps—and it wasn’t from the cold.

* * *

They fit Jim with black pants, black boots, and a yellow uniform shirt that was identical to Spock’s, except the Vulcan’s was light blue. Jim stared at himself in the mirror. He was much less bedraggled-looking now...and his eyes had in fact changed color.

Jim studied his newly-hazel irises. Was this a side effect of the potion? Would they change back to blue once he became human again? Then Jim pressed his hand to his sternum, where his crystal usually hung. He felt naked without it. Then he realized—the crystal’s magic. It was no longer with him. That’s why his eyes had changed color.

Jim bit his lip, beginning to have second thoughts about this deal. But then Spock poked his head in the room, and Jim remembered why he’d made it.

”If you are ready, the doctor is ready to see you.”

Jim smiled. “I’m ready.”

As they made their way into the hallway, they bumped into an older Vulcan man and woman. “Greetings, my son,” said the man. “I trust this is the newly found shipwreck survivor.”

”It is, my father.” Spock turned to Jim. “I present my father and mother, Sarek and T’manda. Mother, Father, this is Jim.”

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “An odd name for a Romulan.”

T’manda nodded in agreement. She was giving Jim a very strange look with her bright blue eyes. “Indeed.”

Jim smiled at them faintly. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

”Father and Mother are Vulcan ambassadors in the United Federation. My grandfather, Skon, helped to put an end to the great War for Earth 300 years ago,” Spock informed him.

”Those were dark days,” T’manda agreed. A dark look crossed her face. “Peoples from all across the galaxy were warring over the rights to this planet—it was nearly torn it apart in the fray. Many of its native inhabitants were slain in the conflict, and others fled the planet in terror.” She looked at her husband and smiled softly. “Then leaders from most of the alien factions came together and created the United Federation of Planets, using this one as a neutral ground for all races under the Federation to live in peace.”

Jim’s eyes widened slightly. It was that great war that had made Atlantis hide away under the sea. But it had been over for centuries. Earth was once again safe. He felt overjoyed. The humans could return!

Sarek gave his wife a strange look. “My wife, why do you tell us all this? We all know about the history of this planet.”

T’Manda looked back at Jim. “I just believe it is important to recall, that is all.”

Sppck again tugged at Jim’s arm. “Jim and I must be on our way. My apologies.”

Sarek nodded. “Of course, my son.”

T’manda nodded as well. “Until later, my son. And it was an honor to meet you, Jim.” She smiled.

Spock gently tugged on Jim’s arm again, and led him away.


	6. Somebody Else’s Lake

After Jim’s physical (Thea’s spell worked really well, because Bones couldn’t tell at all that Jim wasn’t really a Romulan), they all gathered in the mess hall for dinner.

A short Bolian was handing out trays of food. “Come and get eet!” he called. “Ah, hello, Dr. Spock. Your usual _vegetarian_ tray?” he said in a scoffing manner.

”Yes please, Pavel,” said Spock.

The cook rolled his eyes as he passed the plate of greens to him. “You know, you vouldn’t be so skeeny if you ate meat like the rest of us.”

”I think he looks great,” said Jim, smiling. Spock shyly blushed into his food.

Pavel then handed Jim a tray full of thick, reddish-orange glop. “Here you go. A tray of _real_ food.”

”It is?” Jim blurted, and Spock quickly pulled him away.

Jim and Spock sat down with a group that consisted of Bones and his husband Mr. Scott (who told Jim to call him Scotty), a Caitian named Nyota Uhura, and a Betazoid named Hikaru Sulu. “So you’re the mmmystery mmman that washed up on shorrrre this mmmmorrrrrning,” Nyota said in a purring voice. “Nobody seems to know who you arrrrrrrre.”

”Nyota, stop, you’re making him nervous,” said Hikaru cheerfully. “Of course, that could be because he’s sitting by Spock.”

Jim blushed brightly, looking at the Vulcan next to him. Spock was also blushing.

”Oops, there goes me and my big fat mouth again,” Hikaru laughed.

”So Jim, what do you do?” Scotty asked. “I dinnae remember a-seein’ ya on the vessel meself.”

”Uhh...I’m an anthropologist,” Jim said. “Just in case we found any human artifacts in the water.”

”I imagine anything humans mighta left behind woulda broke down ages ago,” Bones said.

Jim coughed nervously. “You never know...something human could always turn up.”

”Geez, Jim, relax,” said Hikaru. “You’re giving me anxiety over here. What are you so nervous about?”

”I just...I guess I’m still shaken up from the wreck,” Jim lied.

Spock touched his shoulder gently. “I am sorry. I know it was traumatic.”

”I can’t believe _Spock_ just admitted something emotionally affected him,” Bones commented. “Doesn’t that mean you have to go to Vulcan jail or something?”

Spock gave him an icy look.

Jim risked resting a hand on Spock’s back. “It’s okay, Spock. It was very scary. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to save...uh, myself. Luckily I’m a strong swimmer.” He smiled.

“I am glad that you did,” Spock replied, gazing back at him.

” _Sommmmeone’s got a boyfrrrriend_ ,” Nyota sang under her breath, just audible enough for Jim’s sensitive Romulan ears to pick up. He awkwardly slid his hand off of Spock’s back. Spock had to have heard it too because he suddenly became very interested in his salad.

* * *

As the day became night and people began heading off to their quarters, it occurred to Jim that he had nowhere to sleep. When he told Spock this, Spock said to him, “There is an empty bed in my room. You may sleep with me if you wish.”

 _Oh **God** , do I wish, sweetheart_. Jim smiled. “You’re the best, Spock.”

Spock blinked at him. “The best at what?”

”Just...the best person I’ve met in a long time. Maybe ever.”

Spock inclined his head. “I also find you a likeable person and enjoy your company, Jim.”

Jim managed to keep from laughing. Spock wasn’t just beautiful, he was _adorable_.

Jim was thankful to find that Spock’s room was warmer than the rest of the facility. It was so comfortable in fact that Jim found it unnecessary to put on the pajama shirt he’d been supplied and just sleep in his pajama pants.

Spock came out of the bathroom and took in his bare chest in surprise. “You are quite possibly the most immodest Romulan I have ever met.”

Jim grinned, flexing his muscles the tiniest bit (he’d always been a showoff). “Am I bothering you? I can put my shirt on if you prefer.”

Spock cleared his throat. “I do not care.”

Jim smirked when Spock’s back was turned. Then he climbed into the small bed and pulled the covers over him. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as his big, luxurious bed at home, but he’d sleep on a rock for the chance to sleep near Spock.

Thinking about his bed made him think of home, and Sam, and Jim frowned wistfully. One thing he hadn’t counted on when making the deal with Thea was homesickness. In 400 years, Jim had never even slept outside the palace, much less Atlantis. Jim again touched his heart, in lieu of his crystal.

“What is wrong?” Spock asked, sliding into his own bed.

”Oh,” Jim sighed. “I miss home, is all.”

”Romulus?” Spock inquired.

”Huh? Uh, yeah,” Jim replied. “Before I left, I had a huge fight with my brother. I just wish I hadn’t left things on such bad terms.”

”I understand,” Spock said. “I turned down a place at the prestigious Vulcan Science Academy to study abroad here on Earth. My father didn’t approve of my decision, and he and I didn’t speak for a very long time. My mother pushed us to make amends eventually, but I still regretted leaving home whilst still in a quarrel with him.”

Jim looked at him morosely. “Yeah, but I bet you didn’t tell him you hated him.”

Both Spock’s arched eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. “I did not, for if I had, it would have been a lie. Vulcans do not hate.”

“I didn’t mean it. I love my brother. He’s the only family I have. But he’s so controlling! I guess you could call him...a royal pain.”

”I am sure your brother knows that your words were only spoken in the heat of anger, and that he still...loves you the same amount.”

Jim smiled at him. “Thank you, Spock. I needed to hear that.”

”You are very welcome, Jim.” Spock lay on his back and called, “Computer. Lights off.”

The room went dark, but Jim’s Romulan eyes could still make out the Vulcan in the dark. He lay on his side watching him sleep until he too found himself nodding off. His last thought was, _one day down, two to go_.

* * *

Sam paced up and down in front of his throne. He’d had all his guards out searching for Jim all day and into the night.

The doors opened and Chris marched in. Sam noted the grave look on his face, but he still couldn’t help but hope... “Have you found him?” he asked, rushing over.

Chris shook his head wearily. “I am so sorry, your Majesty. But there is no sign of your brother in Atlantis or the waters surrounding her.”

”Well, check again!” Sam insisted. “He must be out there somewhere!”

Chris looked at him pityingly. “Samuel...you know where he’s gone.”

Sam shook his head. “I cannot believe that. Because if it’s true...then he’s lost. So _search again!_ ”

Chris nodded wearily. “As you wish.” He bowed and made to exit.

”Chris,” said Sam before his Captain left the room. “Resume the search in the morning. Let the guards rest, and try to get some yourself.”

Chris smiled faintly. Sam was a good king. “Yes, your Majesty.” Chris knew he would not sleep a wink for worrying about that poor boy, but he knew the others would appreciate the respite.

Sam also would not be sleeping tonight. He groaned and sat back down in his chair, rubbing his eyes. “What have I done? What have I done...”


	7. What’s That Word Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirk date!!!!!! Featuring a cameo from Quark.

After breakfast (consisting of a watery, beige, weak substance that according to Pavel was supposed to be oatmeal), Spock turned to Jim and asked, “Since we have been given shore leave by Starfleet, would you do me the honor of spending the day with me?”

Jim broke into a wide grin. “ _Would I?!_ ”

Spock blushed at his overly enthusiastic affirmation. “You are the most ebullient Romulan I have ever met.”

”Oh.” Jim deflated slightly. “Sorry. I’ll try to be more serious.”

”I did not say I disapproved.”

Jim smiled into his lap.

* * *

Jim was so excited. He was finally getting to explore the surface world, something that he’d read about in history books, and even then only a scant amount (Sam hadn’t wanted Atlanteans to learn any more about their old home than they had to). How much had Earth changed in the humans’ absence?

As Jim and Spock took a hovercar to the city nearby (when humans dwelled on the Earth, it had been called San Francisco), Jim eagerly stuck his head outside the parameters of the car to take in a big whiff of real, fresh, surface air. The sun shining down on him felt so _real_ , not like the artifical light and heat Atlantis’s atmospheric lamps put off. _Maybe I’ll get a sunburn!_ Jim thought excitedly.

“The way you gaze at the world with such wonder,” Spock commented from the driver’s seat. “It is as if you were a blind man who has only just gained vision.”

Jim smiled at him. “Sometimes that’s exactly how I feel...hey, can I drive?” There were no cars or bikes in Atlantis (except for old relics of the past that Jim could never get to work), and Jim was eager to try every experience Earth had to offer.

Spock shrugged. “Why not.” He slowed the craft to a halt so he and Jim could switch seats.

 _Awesome!_ Jim thought. He pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator and the craft took off like a shot. Spock yelped, thrown back hard in his seat, unprepared for Jim’s daring driving. “Not so fast!” he cried.

”WOO HOO!” Jim screeched. He began to punch random buttons on the dash, until loud rock music began to play on the speakers. “THIS IS AMAZING!” Jim yelled over the rushing wind.

”Be careful!” Spock grabbed the wheel, jerking it. “You almost hit a tree! Have you never driven before???”

”Nope! Not till today!” Jim called back.

Spock groaned. “I wish you had told me that before I let you behind the wheel.”

Amazingly they made it into the city without dying. Spock brought them to a large, grand concrete building. “What is this place?” Jim asked.

”It is the history museum,” Spock said. “My mother liked to bring me here when I was a child and we were visiting Earth. She was always most intrigued by the human artifacts.”

”I like your mom more and more,” said Jim with a grin.

”Come.” Spock nodded toward the door. “I think you will find it interesting as well.”

* * *

Jim _did_ find it interesting. He recognized artifacts just like the items in his very old home. But Jim was surprised at how little technological innovations had advanced in Atlantis. They were using tools and machines that weren’t that much improved from the antiques that Jim was staring at through glass now. Was Atlantis really so stagnate? Had what remained of the human race come to a halt in their societal progression? Jim tried to think of any new inventions, books, art, even songs that had been created in his long lifetime. He came up blank. Sam was so devoted to the past that he had kept his people from exploring the future. Jim frowned at his feet.

_Things must change. Things have to change!_

“Jim, look at this,” Spock said, pointing to a stainless steel utensil on display. “This implement was said to have been used in neatening one’s hair. It was called a comb,” the Vulcan claimed proudly.

Jim bit back a smile as he stared at the fork. _Our people have much to teach each other, my love,_ he thought.

After they had toured the museum, they went to a carnival that had been restored from the Age of Humans, and was now being run as a tourist attraction. “Another of my mother’s favorite spots to visit. I always found the physics of the rides most fascinating. Also funnel cake is quite delicious.”

Jim had read about such places—like the county fair in _Charlotte’s Web_ —but he never dreamed he’d attend one in person. He eyed the large Ferris wheel, spinning on its axle and taking people up high in the air. “We have to ride that,” Jim said to Spock. “We can be just like Fern Arable and Henry Fussy.”

Spock blinked at him. “Who?”

”Uh...no one. Ooh, maybe we should eat cotton candy first. Or candy apples. Or ride the merry-go-round. Or-!”

”Jim, you are getting excited,” Spock told him politely.

”I’m sorry, but it’s only because I am excited!” Jim said. “I never thought I’d see such a wonderful place...but I’m here now. It’s just so incredible and beautiful.”

Spock tilted his head at him. “You have not had the opportunity to experience much recreation, have you?” he asked in a gentle voice.

Jim shook his head. “Not like this...” He turned his head to gaze at Spock. “And not with someone as amazing as you.”

Spock’s whole being seemed to glow at Jim’s praise, even he did not give so much as a hint of a smile. He quickly looked away. “Come then. In that case, we have much to do.” He slid his hand into Jim’s to pull him along, weaving their fingers together.

Jim’s palms tingled under Spock’s touch. _Oh wow, I guess I know why Vulcans and Romulans don’t go around shaking hands_ , he thought, grinning dazedly. _I can’t believe he trusts me so much already. I **knew** it was true love. I knew it._

They did indeed ride the Ferris wheel, and rammed into one another with the bumper cars. They navigated their way through a maze of mirrors and at one point, Jim ended up walking into a mirror, _hard_. Jim could see in his reflection that his nose was very green, but luckily not broken. Jim could’ve sworn that Spock was trying not to laugh. They went through the haunted house and Jim laughed when a sheet suspended on invisible wire dropped down in front of them, a recording shouting “BOO!” at them from a speaker. Spock on the other hand let out a gasp and grabbed Jim’s hand again, squeezing it so hard that it might have broken had Jim still been human. Jim didn’t mind in the slightest.

And the food they ate. Popcorn and lemonade and cotton candy and Spock’s favorite, funnel cake. Jim also tried a delicious fried confection called a corn dog (he was at first concerned it was actually made of dog, but the Trill vendor assured him that it was made from synthesized cow meat).

Then a carnival game caught Jim’s eye. “Spock, I want to try that game,” he said, pointing.

Spock hummed doubtfully. “You can try. But I believe those games are usually rigged.”

”I still want to try.”

Jim and Spock wandered over to the booth. “Care to try your luck?” the game runner, a Ferengi, asked.

”Yes, please,” Jim said, handing over some money.

The Ferengi put three round objects in Jim’s hands. “These are called based balls. They were popular playthings for humans when they still existed.”

”Why are they called ‘based’?” Spock asked, examining one. “They appear to be completely spherical. There are no bases to speak of.”

”Never mind that,” said Jim, grinning again at his Vulcan companion’s adorable cluelessness. “How do I win?”

”Knock down all three stacks of bottles, and you win one of these fabric creatures,” the Ferengi explained, holding up a stuffed animal not unlike the one Jim used to sleep with when he was a child. “This was once one of Earth’s mightiest predators—the Theodore bear.”

Jim stared into the bear’s blue button eyes. “I’ll bet,” he said.

Luckily, baseball was one of the few old Earth games Sam still allowed in Atlantis, and Jim was a decent player. “I would suggest aiming for the bottoms of the stacks,” Spock whispered in Jim’s pointed ear.

Jim grinned. “Prepare to be amazed,” he said. He reared back and lobbed a curveball at the first stack of bottles. All of the bottles clattered to the ground.

Both Spock’s and the Ferengi’s eyebrows shot up.

Jim threw the second ball, bringing down the second stack just as easily.

The Ferengi started to look queasy.

Jim threw the last ball, and the third stack fell as well—all but one bottle.

”Oh, bad luck!” tutted the Ferengi. “Would you care to try again?” He held out his hand for more money expectantly.

Spock scrutinized the last standing bottle. “By my calculations, your throw should have at least moved that bottle, yet it remains firmly in place.”

”Yeah, I think so too,” Jim said, glaring at the Ferengi. “That bottle wouldn’t be glued down, would it? Or nailed, perhaps?”

”How dare you impugn my character! I’m as honest as the solar day is long!” the Ferengi declared.

”Then maybe you wouldn’t mind picking up that last bottle from the table, just to be sure,” Jim said. “Or I can do it for you. As I’m sure you know, Romulans are very strong.”

The Ferengi bared his crooked teeth and growled. “Oh fine. Just pick one of the creatures and get out of here.”

Jim smirked in triumph. “Thought you’d see it my way.” He turned to Spock and nudged him. “Pick one out.”

Spock looked at him in surprise. “Me?”

”Yeah. I was trying to win a prize for you.” Jim smiled.

Spock blushed green. “Oh, I...” He cleared his throat. His brown eyes scanned the shelves and bins. He pointed to a brown, walrus type creature. “The sehlat, please,” he said.

”A fine choice,” harrumphed the Ferengi. He thrust the sehlat at Spock. “You’re lucky I was feeling generous. Now get out of here so I can get back to work.”

Most satisfied with themselves, Jim and Spock headed off, side by side, sehlat pressed protectively to Spock’s chest.


	8. You’re Dyin’ To Try

“So why did you pick that one?” Jim asked, pointing to Spock’s new plushie. “The...sealit?”

”Sehlat,” Spock supplied. “And...I suppose because it inspired nostalgia in me. I had a pet sehlat as a child, but he died. I was...quite fond of him...but why did you win this for me?” he asked Jim. “Did you not want a fabric creature for yourself?”

Jim shrugged. “I just wanted to make you smile.”

”Vulcans do not smile.”

”Bullshit.”

”I fail to see what the excrement of a male cow has to do with this situation.”

Jim snorted with laughter. “I mean, I don’t believe you.”

”Vulcans do not lie.”

”Bullshit again.”

”Why do you perceive me as a liar?”

”I just mean, I think you have more emotions than you’d like to admit.” Jim grinned knowingly.

Spock frowned, staring straight ahead. “Now _that_ is the shit of a bull.”

Jim cackled with laughter.

As they made their way back toward the gate, Jim spotted one more ride he wanted to go on. “Hey.” He tugged gently on Spock’s elbow. “Let’s go on this one before we leave.”

Spock eyed the attraction. “The...Tunnel of Love?” he read, blushing brightly. “Why would you want to ride that?”

”Maybe because...I like you?”

Spock’s blush deepened. “You mean, in a platonic way.”

”I mean in every way.” Jim smiled.

Spock’s mouth fell open in surprise. Before he could utter another word, Jim tugged at his hand. “Come on.” He pulled Spock toward the line.

The attendants put Jim and Spock into a small wooden boat, perfect for two people to sit close. Spock’s shoulder was pressed against Jim’s, and the plush sehlat was sitting in his lap.

The gentle current pushed the boat into the dark, cool tunnel. They floated past a wooden cutout of Cupid and Spock frowned in confusion. “How do chubby human babies with wings inspire feelings of romance?”

”I think this ride is actually meant for...making out,” Jim said.

”Making? Out?”

”You know...kissing.”

”Oh.”

Jim shifted and lifted his arm up and draped it over Spock’s shoulders. “Do you mind? It’s just such a tiny boat; it’s more comfortable this way.”

”...no,” murmured Spock, leaning into Jim’s side. “I do not.”

Jim smiled in the dark.

They floated along the tunnel slowly. And old Earth love song was playing over the speakers:  _...love and life I will divide. Turn away 'cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mind… It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny..._

”So...when I said I liked you...what did you think about that?” Jim asked cautiously.

”I think it is...flattering,” Spock said slowly.

”And...do you think you might...return the sentiment?”

”I think...you are the most strange and enchanting individual I have ever met. And although I’ve only just met you...I have the strangest feeling you have always been with me.”

Jim exhaled, his heart beating rapidly in his side. He leaned forward...

”What are you doing?” Spock asked.

”I was going to kiss you,” Jim replied. “Is that alright?”

”Yes, but...you were going to do it with your mouth?”

”Uh...yes?”

“I have never heard of such a thing. Vulcans traditionally kiss with their hands.”

Jim smiled. “Well...let me show you how _my_ people love each other.” Then he closed the distance and pressed their lips together.

Spock was frozen for a moment. Then he slowly melted into Jim, and they lost themselves in the kiss.

* * *

”It’s no use, Chris,” said Sam in defeat after the latest report was made—the Prince was still missing. There were dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. “We both know where he’s gone.”

”The surface world,” Chris replied morosely.

Sam sighed. “There’s nothing else to do. Chris, you have to journey to the surface world and bring him home. I know it’s a great favor to ask, but I trust only you. You’ve raised Jim and I as if you were our own father.”

”And I have loved you boys as if you were my own. I’ll go at once. And I promise I will not return unless the Prince is at my side.”

”Thank you.”

Chris bowed, then strode out of the throne room.

* * *

“You were banned from Romulan society, Thea. You were disgraced. It is surprising that you would make contact with us again.”

”I believe I have something to offer that will allow me to return to our people, Praetor,” said Thea, leering at her comm screen.

The Romulan Praetor laughed derisively. “And what could that possibly be?”

Thea’s smirk grew wider. “The Crystal of Atlantis.”

”Atlantis is a myth.”

”We both know that’s a lie. After all, it was we who engineered the deaths of the king and queen and made it look as if it was an accident with an Orion whaling ship.”

”Yes, which caused Atlantis to strengthen its protective magic, making it impregnable to us.”

”Yes, but one not of Atlantis can enter...as long as they are in possession of one of the pieces of the crystal, inhanced by the DNA of one of the royal bloodline.” Thea held up Jim’s crystal and his hair sample. “I can use this hair of the prince’s to bewitch his crystal. Than I shall invade the city and lower the borders to let in your forces, and then you will possess the single greatest treasure the Earth has to offer.”

The Praetor raised an eyebrow. Then he grinned wickedly. “Thea, my dear, you haven’t lost your touch.”


	9. Life Is The Bubbles

“Am I doing this right?” Jim giggled, lightly caressing Spock’s fingers with his own. Both their hands were posed into the v-shaped hand signal for “live long and prosper” as they sat facing each on Spock’s bed. The plush sehlat was sitting on Spock’s pillow.

Spock swallowed. His voice was slightly strained. “You are most...adequate.”

Jim grinned at him. “You know, even the tips of your ears turned green when you blush. It’s adorable.”

Spock frowned at him, but then his eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as Jim stroked over a particularly sensitive spot on his palm.

Jim could see why Spock liked it. He too felt a tingling sensation from the contact of their hands. It made his heart thrum in his side, and his blood flow toward his-

Jim blushed, pulling his hand away. “It’s late,” he said. “We should probably...go to sleep.”

Spock’s eyebrows shot up, then he nodded. They’d both been getting caught up in the moment. “I agree. You may shower first tonight, if you wish.”

”Thanks.” _A **cold** shower, _ Jim thought.

After they’d both showered and changed into their pajamas, they climbed into their beds. “Goodnight, Spock,” Jim said.

”Goodnight, Jim.”

Jim lay there in silence, staring at the ceiling. Several moments passed.

“Spock?” he said.

”Yes, Jim?”

”Can I...push my bed closer to yours?”

Jim thought he heard Spock exhale in relief. “Yes.”

Jim clambered out of bed, and pushed the lightweight cot towards Spock’s till they were flush, like two small beds combined to form a bigger one. Jim climbed back in next to Spock. “Thanks. I guess I wasn’t done being close to you.”

"I'm glad," said Spock drowsily, as Jim curled up to Spock's side and draped his arm over Spock's stomach. Spock blinked at him sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Uh...cuddling you?"

"What is that."

Now it was Jim's turn to blink. "You've never cuddled?"

"N-no."

Oh, poor  _baby_. "Oh darling, I have so much to show you," Jim chuckled sadly. "Do you mind me holding you like this? 'Cause not everyone's into it."

"I...it is quite adequate," Spock said.

Jim was beginning to realize that when Spock said that, it was Vulcan for, _Oh God, please don't stop_. Jim smiled. "Okay." He laid his head on Spock's shoulder.

Spock hummed thoughtfully. "You're warm," he murmured.

Uh oh. If Jim felt warm to Spock, it must mean his spell was beginning to wear off.  _I'll tell him the truth tomorrow. And we'll bring aliens and humans together with our love_ _._

Jim just smiled and kissed Spock's shoulder. "Go to sleep, my love."

Spock hummed again, already nodding off. Jim closed his eyes and soon drifted off as well.

* * *

Chris packed the last of his things and climbed onto his sea cruiser. It was a secret vehicle, much like an underwater motorcycle or a jet ski that Sam had allowed him to keep in case of emergencies such as these. Chris was glad Jim never got his hands on it--he was hard enough to keep up with.

Chris had just breached the barrier and was rising to the surface when a great current propelled his cruiser forward. Chris circled the cruiser around and was met with a terrifying sight.

Romulan ships approaching the city.

And at the head of them...was the sea witch.

And she had in her hand  _an Atlantean crystal_.

Chris's stomach turned. She was using it to open the barrier. She was letting the enemy forces into the city!

 _I have to go back! I must protect my King and his people!_ Chris was about to fly right back, but then he realized there was little he could do. Sam would want Chris to protect the Prince at all costs. The Atlanteans were grand warriors--they could hold off the intruders until he and Jim came back.

Fighting every instinct, Chris turned back around and made for the surface world.  _We will return, my King, and the three of us will shall fight the witch and her legions side by side!_

* * *

Jim woke up slowly to a sunny day and Spock gazing at him with his gorgeous brown eyes. "Hello, sweetheart," Jim whispered, leaning forward to kiss his mouth.

"Good morning,  _ashayam_ ," Spock replied, gladly kissing him back, their fingers tangling on Spock's stomach.

Jim wanted to ask what the strange and beautiful word meant, but it would have been a dead giveaway that he wasn't who he seemed. So he just stayed quiet and kept kissing Spock (they didn't really need to talk, did they?).

Finally they broke apart. Spock looked Jim thoughtfully, then he frowned slightly, looking at Jim's forehead. "Strange. Your forehead ridge looks less...prominent today."

Well. That was Jim's cue. "Actually," he sighed, ruefully sitting up in the bed. "I actually need to talk to you about something-"

"Anything you wish,  _ashayam_ ," Spock said, also sitting up. "But first I wish to do something."

"What's that?"

Spock slid his hand to cup Jim's jaw. "A mind meld. I did not believe it possible at first, since you are Romulan and I am Vulcan, but I believe we may be... _t'hy'la_."

Jim gasped. "Oh darling,  _yes_ ," he eagerly consented, without thinking.

"Very well." Spock positioned his fingers on Jim's face. " _Your mind to my mind-_ "

" _Your thoughts to my thoughts_ ," Jim whispered instinctively.

"It will strengthen the results of the test if you probe my mind as well," Spock said.

"Oh, uh...I'm sure you can handle it for the both of us," Jim said. "A brilliant genius like yourself."

Spock smiled, preening under Jim's words of praise. "As you wish."

Jim could feel Spock's mind sinking into his, their souls connecting, becoming one; there was no Jim anymore, he was part of a whole, Jim-and-Spock, two who were meant to be one-

 _T'hy'la_.

Both men gasped, pulling back. Spock was staring at Jim in bewilderment.

"I'm yours," said Jim happily. "We're  _t'hy'la_. Didn't you feel that?"

"I did," whispered Spock, breathing heavily. "And I also felt  _you_...you have lied to me. You are not Romulan."

Jim's stomach turned. Oh no.

"You are a  _human_ ," Spock declared.


	10. Pay The Toll

“Spock, please, I can explain-“

”You _were_ the one who saved me on the beach,” Spock said, his arched eyebrows raised. “You were never on the  _Khrash-Yel_ , were you?”

”No, I wasn’t, but you have to understand-“

”Why have you lied to me about who you are?” Spock’s voice had turned harsh and cold. “Why are you even here? _How_ are you even here? Why have you come here? Why have you seduced me? What is your plan?”

”Spock, I never wanted to deceive you!” Jim said frantically. “I wanted to be _with_ you. But I couldn’t come ashore as a human, people would’ve freaked out at the sight of a human!”

”Where did you even come from?” Spock said.

”...Atlantis,” Jim said in a small voice.

Spock glared at him. “If you are not going to tell me the truth, then-“

”Spock, you have to trust me! I would never hurt you-“

”How can I trust a word you say? You have lied to me from the moment we met.”

”Because I’m your _t’hy’la_ ,” Jim said desperately. “And I love you. From the moment I saw you, I was yours.”

Spock’s ire abated the slightest bit, and he softened infinitesimally. “Doctor McCoy ran a full medical scan on you. He would’ve have known right away if you were human, unless you genetically altered yourself. How did you do this?”

”A sea witch gave me a magic potion to turn me temporarily into a Romulan.”

Spock turned away in disgust. “I’m no longer speaking to you.”

”It’s the truth!”

”I don’t know who you are or why you’re here, but I suggest you go back to where you came from before I report you to Starfleet as a spy.” Straight-backed, Spock marched out of the room.

”Spock, _please_ ,” Jim cried after him, but Spock just slammed the door shut.

Jim began to weep. He’d given up everything to be here, his home, his family, his _identity_ —now Spock hated him.

It had all been for nothing.

* * *

Scotty and McCoy were having a picnic brunch on the beach when their attention was drawn away from each other to a roaring sound—someone was riding some sort of sea faring vehicle right toward them.

The Bajoran couple leapt to their feet in alarm. The person rode up on the beach and hopped off their vehicle. It was a man with blue eyes and short salt-and-pepper hair, in strange attire, his skin covered in blue tattoos, and he was yielding a large silver spear with a blade made from blue crystal.

The mysterious man pointed the spear at them menacingly. “Where is my Prince?!” he shouted.

”Your wha’?” Scotty said, dumbfounded.

”Watch where you’re pointin’ that thing,” McCoy growled, instinctively stepping in front of his husband.

”I seek a young man with blonde hair who may have appeared here in the last two days. Have either of you seen him?”

”Say, that sounds like-“ Scotty clammed up, realizing what he’d just done.

”You have seen the Prince!” Chris said. “You will take me to him at once!”

”We ain’t seen any Prince round these parts, so you can shove your oversized letter opener right up your tight-“

”I will find Jim, and the likes of you will not stop me!”

Scotty nudged McCoy. “He knows Jim’s name, darlin’. Perhaps he-“

”We ain’t givin’ away Spock’s feller to this lunatic!” McCoy hissed back.

”Spock,” said Chris, ears pricking up. “Jim mentioned a Spock. Of course he would be with him. Tell me where they are, Bajoran!” He thrust his spear threateningly as Scotty.

”Alright, listen here you-“ But whatever folksy insult the good doctor was about to lob at the Atlantean, he was cut off as Chris whacked him sharply in the head with the flat side of his spear. Bones promptly flopped to the ground, unconscious. Scotty squawked, but didn’t have time to otherwise react, as Chris knocked him out as well.

Chris strode over to them and pressed his crystal to their heads. They would suffer no damage from the assault. Chris would normally prefer more civilized manners of interaction, but his time was limited. He spied the vehicle McCoy and Scotty had taken to the beach and climbed back onto his cruiser, and followed its trail back to the Starfleet base where he was sure he would find Jim and his Vulcan.

There was no time to waste.

* * *

Spock sat dejectedly at an empty table in the mess hall, staring off into the distance, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even hear his mother approach.

”Penny for your thoughts, my dear?” she said, taking a seat before him.

”You always such strange sayings, Mother,” Spock remarked.

”Product of my raising,” said T’Manda with a hint of a smile. “You are troubled.”

”Negative.”

”Come now, my son. Lying is not the Vulcan way.”

Spock would have scowled had it been unbecoming of a Vulcan.

”You have had a quarrel with your lover, no?”

Spock blushed sharply. “I have no lover.”

”You are not romantically entangled with Jim?”

Spock exhaled through his nose. “No. He is a deceitful person. I have no desire to associate with him.”

”That’s a pity. I have always hoped you would someday see my homeland, _our_ homeland, and I thought that Jim might bring you to see it.”

”I have seen Vulcan, Mother. I grew up there, or do you not remember?”

”I don’t mean Vulcan, my lamb. I mean Atlantis.”

Spock blinked. How had she known... “Jesting is also not the Vulcan way, Mother,” he said suspiciously.

”Good thing I’m not a Vulcan, then.” T’Manda smiled in a very unusual way...similar to the way that Jim tended to smile. “Your father and I agreed not to tell you the truth of your lineage, but with Jim’s appearance, it seems like a sign that we should tell you.”

”Mother, what are you taking about?” Spock said, standing up.

T’Manda reached into the collar of her robes and pulled out a necklace—a blue crystal on a cord. “I may have lived on the surface world for the past four decades, but a daughter of Atlantis never forgets home.”

The crystal...as blue as Jim’s eyes when Spock had been rescued by him...

”What are you saying?” he gasped.

”That I am not simply S’chn T’Gai T’Manda. I am Amandægræsonn, of Atlantis. I am a human.”

Spock stared into his mother’s blue—too blue, crystal blue, impossible for a Vulcan to have naturally; they’d said it was a genetic aberation—eyes in disbelief.


	11. It's Sad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I was writing this and the next chapter. I was like, what the hell is wrong with me. Poor Jim ToT

It could not be true, it should be impossible. Humans were long gone from the Earth, Atlantis was a _myth_...

And yet, Spock was unable to ignore the facts. Both Jim and T’manda—Amanda—spoke of Atlantis as though it were real. Spock _knew_ Jim was his savior after the shipwreck, but he’d had blue eyes at the time—blue like his mother’s—and no Romulan features. And Spock had seen the truth in Jim’s mind. One could not lie in the mind.

”How is this possible?” Spock whispered, sinking back into his seat. “You look Vulcan.”

”Plastic surgery, my love. It was necessary to keep my true identity a secret.”

_I couldn’t come ashore as a human, people would’ve freaked out at the sight of a human!_

”And Father knows too?” said Spock.

"Of course, Spock. How else would I have been able to hide without his assistance?"

Spock was at a loss for words. He had so many questions, he didn't know what to ask first.

"I suppose I ought to tell you how we met," said Amanda, sensing her son's confusion. "I was a sentry for the Atlantean border. One of the King's guard. I was patrolling when I spotted a disturbance some yards outside the border. When I went to investigate, I found a small, two-man Vulcan vessel that had sunk to the bottom of the ocean--that's where Atlantis is hidden away. I broke inside and found one of its passengers already dead. The other was trapped inside. I helped to him escape and carried him to Atlantis where he could heal from his wounds. I had to be very discreet, because the King is very afraid of outsiders, and I knew he would throw the man I rescued in prison for the rest of his life. So I hid him away, and used the power of this crystal to heal him."

"Mother, how can a simple shard of mineral-"

"Atlantean crystals contain magic, my son. The very life force of the city flows through the mother crystal of Atlantis, as well as these small ones wore by its citizens."

"Magic is real," said Spock with more than a degree of derision.

"Long ago, Vulcans believed they were alone in the universe. Then they built ships and traveled to other worlds and learned differently. And only just today, you have discovered that the mythical world of Atlantis is real." Amanda smiled wryly. "Is it so impossible that there are more things that are dreamt of in your philosophy, my son?"

Spock conceded to her logic. "I apologize for interrupting. Please proceed."

"The Vulcan healed, and I kept him hidden until I could safely smuggle him out of the kingdom. And we fell in love."

"You saved Father's life," said Spock. "And then you decided to join him here on the surface."

"As did your Jim."

Spock blushed. Then something occurred to him. "Wait. If you are truly human...than I am..."

"Half human," said Amanda with a smile. "You are a son of Vulcan  _and_ a son of Atlantis."

"Then Jim really is my  _t'hy'la_ ," Spock said. He closed his eyes in anguish. "And I have sent him away."

"He is likely going back home. Atlantis will be greatly missing its Prince."

Spock paused. "He's the _Prince_ of Atlantis?"

"Yes. His older brother is the King. He may have changed his form and his eyes, but I would know my Prince anywhere. I cared for him as a child, I devoted my life to protect him. As I said, once a child of Atlantis, always a child of Atlantis."

"I must go to him," Spock said urgently, standing up. "I cannot let him leave with a broken heart."

* * *

Jim walked along the side of the road leading to the beach with a heavy heart, his Romulan features mostly faded by now (his eyes however, were still hazel). Spock didn't want him. He didn't even know if Sam would want him back in Atlantis now. He was nobody, he had nothing and no one.

He was truly alone.

Or so he thought.

Jim looked up as the sound of a vehicle came toward him from the opposite direction. His hazel eyes widened. "Chris!" he cried, never before so happy to see the old man, no matter how much trouble he was in.

The hovering cruiser roared to a halt before him, and Chris jumped off, gathering Jim in a strong hug. "My reckless child," Chris laughed with relief despite his worry about everything else. "I'm so glad to see you alive."

"Chris, I'm so sorry I left," Jim said, his voice breaking tearfully. "I'm never running away again. I understand now, that the only thing I have in this life is my home, and I will never forget that. Please tell me that I can come home, please tell me that Sam will still have me."

"My son, who do you think sent me after you? Your brother's love for you is unconditional, as is mine." Chris's gaze turned dark. "But we will not have a home unless we hurry. The sea witch has gathered her people against Atlantis. She somehow got her claws on a crystal and is using it to open the barrier. Atlantis could be being razed to rubble this very instant!"

Jim's heart pitched into his stomach. Thea had  _his_ crystal--he'd given it to her. How could he have been so stupid?! Atlantis was under attack, and it was all his fault! He began to cry harder. He just kept letting down everyone he loved.

Suddenly there was the sound of another vehicle pulling up, from the other direction, but Jim payed it no mind as he fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jim...Jim... _ashayam_..."

And suddenly Jim found himself looking into Spock's eyes, held securely in his arms. "I'm sorry, Jim. I understand now. I should have listened," the Vulcan said.

"Spock, leave me," Jim wept. "I'm no good. Everyone I love gets hurt. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt too."

" _T'hy'la_ , I will not leave you. You are mine, and I am yours.” Spock kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he whispered.

Jim hiccuped. Any other time, he’d be dancing for joy. Now all he could do was weep into Spock’s neck.

Chris looked at Amanda, mystified. “Amandægræsonn? Do my eyes lie to me?”

“Your eyes are truthful as ever, Kristoferipike,” smiled Amanda. “I am your cousin.”

”My God,” gasped Chris, rushing forward to hug her tightly. “We thought you dead.”

”I am sorry, Chris,” said Amanda. “But I fell in love. But I swear, I never stopped loving my people. I am still an Atlantean.” Amanda turned and dropped to her knees before Jim. “Your Highness, I am your humble countryman. I swear my allegiance to Atlantis, her people, and her royal family; to serve all my days.”

”Jim...my mother is an Atlantean,” Spock said. “I’m half human.

”Jim, you must pull yourself together,” said Chris urgently. “We have to return to Atlantis. I fear there’s not much time for her left.”

”What’s wrong?” Amanda asked.

”Romulans,” Chris spat. “The witch is finally getting her revenge after all these years.”

”It’s my fault,” Jim choked. “I gave her my crystal, in exchange for being able to live on the surface.” Jim looked at Spock. “To be with you.”

Spock stared at him softly, and he cupped his _t’hy’la’s_ cheek. His Vulcan heart ached for the Atlantean Prince. Jim had given up so much just for him. How could he have ever been so callous.

Jim looked back at Chris. “I never knew she would use it to attack Atlantis, I _swear_. I’m so sorry, I’m so, so-“

”This is not the time for blame,” said Chris gently, yet briskly. “We must return to Atlantis immediately or she will destroy everything we are.”

Jim sniffled hard, finally getting up. “Then let’s go,” he said. He looked at Spock and kissed him soundly. “I will find my way back to you, my dearest love. But first, I have to save my people.”

”Go, _ashayam_. We will find each other again,” Spock replied firmly.

”What does that word mean?” Jim asked curiously.

Spock smiled softly. “Beloved.”

Jim smiled back. Then he turned and hopped on the back of Chris’s cruiser.

”Wait, let me come too!” Amanda said. “Atlantis is my home. I swore to protect her.”

”No, cousin. Stay here. Be safe. I hope that one day, you may return and find our home as glorious as ever,” said Chris. “And to be quite honest—there’s only room on this cruiser for two.”

Chris and Jim took off. Spock and Amanda were left standing there in the dust. The son looked at the mother. “We are not letting them face the danger alone,” Spock said firmly.

”Of course not,” said Amanda. “We’re going to bring them reinforcements. Gather your friends, Spock. We’re going to help save Atlantis.”

”And Jim,” Spock added, casting his gaze toward the direction where his love had just disappeared. “I lost him once. I will not lose him again.”


	12. ...But True

"Can't this thing go any faster, Chris?" Jim fretted as they sped through the water.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Your Highness," Chris replied. "I just hope our kinsmen have been able to hold the line."

* * *

The doors to the throne room burst open. Four Romulan soldiers marched into the room, and Thea entered with them. She smirked. "Little King Georgisamuelinkeirk. It's been too long."

"Sea witch," spat Sam, standing up and glaring at her. "I know what you're here for, and you shall never find it."

"Oh, you'll tell me where it is hidden, little king. Or you'll end up like your poor younger brother."

Sam froze. "What do you know of him?"

"I know that you will never see him again." Thea smiled wickedly and tossed something to Sam. "Look familiar?"

Sam stared at the crystal in his hands.  _Jim's_ crystal. But the only way she could've gotten it was if..."You killed my brother," he whispered.

"Just like I killed your parents," Thea laughed.

Sam's heartbreak turned to fury. "Then you will die as well!" he shouted, and he and his two guards lunged.

* * *

“So lemme get this straight,” McCoy said. “There’s a whole mess of humans still livin’ here on this rock, in the mythical city of Atlantis, Jimmy Boy’s their prince, and now there’s a buncha Romulans attacking them to steal some giant crystal?” He, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov had been gathered by Amanda and Spock in the mess hall.

“I know it seems improbable, Doctor. I didn’t believe it myself at first. But the man who attacked you and Mister Scott on the beach was also an Atlantean,” Spock said.

”Atlantis is real, eh? Next you’re gonna tell me that the Loch Ness Monster is real as well,” scoffed Scott.

“It’s true, gentlemen,” said Amanda. “I should know--I'm one of them." She looked at McCoy. "Perform a medical scan on me if you wish."

McCoy rolled his eyes, but they widened when he scanned Amanda with his tricorder. "Holy shit. You're not Vulcan."

"Nor is my son, not completely. We must hurry if we are to save Jim and Atlantis."

"How arrrrrrrrre we to rrrrrrrrreach Atlantis?" Uhura asked. "No one knows wherrrrrrrre it is."

"I do," said Amanda, clutching her crystal. "A daughter of Atlantis always remembers her home. We will take Starfleet vessels and I will lead us there."

"Um...von't ve get in trouble for stealing Starfleet wessels?" Chekov asked curiously.

"Not if you have Ambassadorial permission to commandeer them," said a deep voice as Sarek approached them. "I just received approval, my wife. Luckily my mother's influence was enough to convince Starfleet not to ask too many questions."

"T'Pau really is the best mother-in-law," Amanda grinned. "Thank you, my dearest." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Sarek's cheeks turned the slightest shade of sage. "Please, Amanda, not in front of Spock's associates."

"Please," Spock echoed, looking slightly horrified at his mother's blatant show of affection. He was really going to have to adjust to this human thing.

"So, we have vessels," said Amanda, looking at the others. "Will you go with us?"

The others looked at each other questioningly. Finally Sulu stood up. "Well I don't know about the rest of you...but I aim to misbehave."

Scotty grinned. "Count me in as well."

"And me!" squeaked Chekov.

"And mmmmmme," purred Uhura.

They all looked at McCoy expectantly. The doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine!" He got to his feet with the others. "Look, I'm standin' up! We're all standin' now. Like a bunch of jackasses."

"Ah, now that's the man I married," Scotty chuckled, kissing McCoy's cheek. McCoy turned bright red, much to everyone's amusement.

"We must act now," said Amanda. "Everyone to the subpods!"

* * *

When Jim and Chris finally arrived, they saw the warships waiting outside the city. "The barrier's too strong to let them in," Chris said to Jim. "That's good. That means our people are holding the line. But if Thea gets her hands on the Great Crystal-"

"She won't get the chance," said Jim, gritting his teeth. "Take us home, Chris!"

The cruiser passed through the barrier easily with Chris's crystal, and they landed outside the castle. Atlanteans guards were battling Romulans left and right. Jim spotted his personal sentry Garimichelle battling one with a javelin near the front entrance.

"Happen to have two of those spears, Chris?" Jim asked.

"No, but I have this." Chris tossed Jim a sword. "Remember what I taught you about fighting, boy."

"Don't let them stab you?" Jim replied with a cheeky grin.

"Precisely!" Chris shouted.

They raced into the fray, swatting Romulan soldiers left and right. They couldn't waste time with proper battling; they were in a hurry to get to Sam and protect the Crystal, but they were well trained warriors who thrived in battle. Jim felt his blood coursing through his veins--this felt right. It was his birthright to be a warrior, to protect his people.

Jim knocked out the Romulan attacking Gary with a blow to the back of the head. Gary stared at him in awe. "My Prince!" he gasped, falling to his knees.

"This is no time for kowtowing!" Jim laughed, pulling him to his feet. "There's a battle on, you know! By the way, Romulans are sensitive in their hands. Get them there if you can--and the Romulan heart is in the same spot as our appendix!"

"Thank you, your Highness," said Gary, still dumbfounded at Jim's sudden appearance. He picked up his sword and delved back into the battle.

"Come, Jim!" Chris exclaimed, tugging Jim inside the castle.

* * *

Sam and his guards fought the Romulans admirably, considering how outnumbered the Atlanteans were. But finally Sam's last guard fell as Thea plunged ones of her  _sais_ into her chest from behind. The Atlantean fell to the floor. Thea smirked at Sam. "Now it's just the two of us."

Sam raised his sword. "I should've never let you live, witch."

"Don't worry, little king. You won't get the opportunity to make the same mistake twice."

Their blades clashed together as they began to fight.

* * *

Spock's eyes widened as the enormous city came into view. "I cannot believe this has been here all the time," he said to his mother.

"Atlantean magic is strong, my son," Amanda replied as their vessel led the pack of four. Amanda was with driving with Spock, Sarek was with Uhura, Sulu with Chekov, and McCoy with Scotty. "We did not wish to be found, for fear of the other worlders."

But if other worlders had not stumbled across Atlantis, Spock would not exist--and he would have never found his  _t'hy'la_. So Spock was glad that the magic was not completely foolproof.

Amanda turned on her radio. "Since none of you are Atlanteans, only Spock and I will be allowed entrance through the barrier. We will fly through and assist the Prince while you provide aid from out here. Once you're out of torpedoes, get yourselves back to shore. Don't endanger yourselves beyond what's absolutely necessary."

" _Don't worry, Ambassador!_ " said Scotty determinedly from Subpod 4. " _If there's one thing I know, it's explosives. These little babies are armed enough to take out a whole battalion o' Romulan Warbirds if need be_."

" _Oh, I think the need cerrrrrrrtainly be_ ," Uhura said. " _Look at the blockade forrrrrrmed outside the shield_."

" _We mustn't risk inciting war between the Romulans and the Federation--our relationship with them is tenuous at best_ ," advised Sarek. " _Disable their weapons and engines if you can, but there can be no lives taken_."

" _That's a tall order, Ambassador, but we'll try,_ " grunted McCoy. " _T'ma-I mean, **Amanda** , how are you and Spock gonna get past that blockade?_"

"We're going to try to enter from a back section, nearer the castle," Amanda replied. "You'll distract them while we sneak away."

" _Ve haff your back, Mrs. Sarek and Spock!_ " Chekov said determinedly.

Spock smiled at that. "I appreciate that. And...thank you all. You didn't have to endanger your lives and careers just for Jim and me."

" _Aw, hell, Spock--what are friends for?_ " Sulu asked.

"Alright everyone...go!" Amanda commanded.

Subpods 2,3, and 4 took off for the Romulan ships while Amanda and Spock turned and snuck away toward the north side of the city.

* * *

"You fight well," sneered Thea, her _sais_ clanging rapidly against every blow of Sam's sword. "Almost as well as a Romulan. But you won't win."

"The fight's not over yet!" Sam growled.

The doors to the throne room burst open. "SAM!" Jim shouted.

Sam's head whipped around in distraction, and Thea's blade sunk into his chest. "Now, it is," she hissed triumphantly.

" _NOOOOO!_ " Jim shouted.

Sam dropped to his knees, and Jim rushed to catch him. "Sam, no," he whimpered. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry..." He burst into tears for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Jim..." Sam breathed. He raised a shaky hand to softly touch his cheek. "I'm sorry...for driving you away..."

"No,  _I'm_ sorry. For running away...I didn't know that-"

" _Shhhh._ " Sam took Jim's hand and pressed his crystal into his hand. "You are home. That's all that matters...I love you, brother."

"I...I love you too, Sam," Jim said.

Sam smiled weakly. Then his blue eyes fluttered shut.

"No...n-no!" Jim gasped. "Sam, stay with me! Come on!" He pressed his crystal to his brother's chest, but it wasn't glowing. It wasn't healing him. "It's not working!" Jim shouted at Chris.

"I don't think it would do any good," Chris whispered, his face gaunt. "The wound is too deep."

Jim looked back at his brother's still face. Chris was right. He had been too late.

Sam was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! A Firefly reference AND a Guardians Of The Galaxy reference in the same chapter! (McCoy is SO Rocket Raccoon, let's be real.) Anyway, I'm really sorry. :(


	13. Ready To Stand

Thea cackled softly as Jim wept over his brother's body. "Poor little prince. First your parents, now your brother, and soon, your whole city. Have I taken everything from you?"

Jim slowly looked up at her. "Not even close," he whispered fiercely. "You haven't taken my strength. Or my will. And most of all..." He focused on something over Thea's shoulder. "You haven't taken  _him_."

"What-" Thea's head whipped around Spock, who had just entered while the witch was distracted, grabbed her arms and held them behind her. Jim drove his sword right through her heart. Thea choked in surprised, then slowly sank to the floor, a pool of green collecting beneath her. Jim, stone-faced, let his sword fall to the floor.

Spock stepped over Thea's legs and took Jim in his arms. "I am so sorry, my beloved."

Jim had no more tears to cry. He'd been wrung dry. He just continued to stare off into space as Spock held him.

* * *

The Romulans fled as soon as they learned their leader was dead. The Atlanteans fell into a state of deep mourning upon learning their king was dead. The surface dwellers were allowed through the barrier to join their friends in the palace.

Jim, now dressed in black robes, stood before them all. He was holding Chris's crown in his hands, as if unready to put it on himself yet. “I am the King of Atlantis now,” said Jim gravely. “And my first decree as King...is that Atlantis will join the United Federation of Planets as the representatives of the human race. If the Federation will have us, of course.”

“As a Federation ambassador,” said Amanda with a sad smile, “I can assure his Majesty that the Atlanteans will be welcomed with open arms. And on behalf of the Federation, I would like to extend the sincerest apology for all the havoc our races have wreaked open your people in the past, and that we will do our best to assist your civilization in rebuilding itself, and that includes protection from enemies.”

“Then our friends in Starfleet are free to come and go in Atlantis as they wish,” Jim declared.

“What about staying as they wish?” Spock asked shyly, stepping forward.

Jim’s eyebrows knit together. “Staying?”

“Yes,” Spock whispered. “I humbly ask that I be allowed to stay here...with you. I wish to be a part of your world.”

Jim exhaled. “Oh sweetheart, you _are_ my world.” He stepped forward and hugged Spock, throwing his arms around his neck.

Sarek raised an eyebrow at this display of emotion, but merely said, "My son, are you sure you wish to stay?"

Spock nodded. "Jim is my  _t'hy'la_ , Father. My place is with him."

"Then I give you my blessing, and I am pleased that you have found your other half. My son could certainly do worse than a King."

"Thank you, Sarek. I'm honored to be joining your family, since I have lost the last of my own," Jim smiled sadly. "You all should stay here for the night. The palace has plenty of room for you all."

Servants led the others off to their own separate quarters, and Jim took Spock by the hands. "You really want to stay with me?"

"You are my home, Jim. No matter where you were in the universe, my heart would go with you."

Jim smiled up at him. He gently squeezed his fingers. "Come to my room with me?"

"Yes," Spock whispered, before solemnly kissing him.

* * *

Later, they lay in Jim's bed, Jim curled up in Spock's arms. Spock was stroking Jim's cheek. “Your eyes are still hazel,” he commented. “I would have assumed they would become blue again when you reentered Atlantis.”

Jim fingered his crystal sadly. It didn’t glow anymore. “I may be the King of Atlantis...but I’m also a traitor of Atlantis. I gave up my crystal to the witch, I let her in. The magic doesn’t recognize me as a son of Atlantis anymore.” Jim looked across the room into a mirror. “Every time I see my reflection, I will be reminded of my betrayal—that I am the reason my brother is dead.”

“Jim, I am so sorry,” said Spock, holding him closer.

Jim looked up at him and smiled. “You were worth it.” He gently kissed Spock’s lips and stroked the Vulcan’s fingers.

 _Always remember, Jim: you are a Prince of Atlantis_ , Sam’s voice rang in head. _And you are my beloved brother._

“Besides...Atlantis is in my blood, not my eyes. I am an Atlantean through the love of my parents, the love of my brother, and the love of my people.” Jim beamed at Spock. “And I am a citizen of the universe through your love for me.”

Spock kissed Jim’s knuckles. “And I am now a child of two worlds.”

“You’ll be a leader of this one once you marry me,” said Jim.

“I would marry you in every world, my _t’hy’la_ ,” Spock replied, now nuzzling the inside of Jim’s wrist. “In any lifetime.”

Jim directed his head upward so he could kiss him on the mouth again. “Do you think my blue eyes are prettier than the hazel ones?” he asked.

Spock cupped his face, staring deep into the honey colored irises, studying them. Finally he said: “I believe I prefer these.”

Jim grinned and kissed him once more. Then he snuggled into his neck.

There would be time to heal. Time to learn how to be a good King. Time to move on with life. And Spock would be there for him.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody! Sorry this took me so long, but I kept trying to think of ways to make this chapter longer! Finally, I just had to publish what I had. Anyway, the epilogue should be coming soon. Love you all, especially my girlfriend and muse, Ali aka Geritashipper123 who wrote the original fic that inspired this one. It's amazing and you should read it. <3


	14. Epilogue

“Must you go?” Spock whispered, pressing kisses to Jim’s neck. 800 years of marriage and they still acted like newlyweds.

“The Ardalien consulate is starting in five days, my love. Starfleet personally requested my presence. My ship leaves in 15 minutes,” Jim murmured back.

“You could simply tell Starfleet you are unwell and unable to make the journey.”

“Would that not be a lie, husband dear? That’s not very Vulcan-ly of you,” Jim teased.

Spock kissed a spot on Jim’s neck that he damn well knew was sensitive. “But you are not Vulcan, beloved,” he pointed out, his voice betraying a hint of smugness.

Jim sighed, willing himself not to give in to his soulmate’s touch. He opened his eyes and stared at his and his husband’s reflection in the mirror.

Like his husband, Spock had gained blue Atlantean tattoos over the years, though he kept them concealed on his chest and arms under his long robes. They had worried that Jim would vastly outlive Spock, but the half-Vulcan’s Atlantean DNA had allowed him to age parallel to Jim. In fact, if Jim was being totally honest, Spock had aged marginally better than he had. Jim’s once glossy, golden hair had faded to a mass of mousey brown curls, and his waistband had certainly expanded over the years. But Spock still thought he was beautiful, so what did it matter?

Jim tugged at his collar. “I will never get used all these layers the Federation makes its ambassadors wear. Is my _exomis_ really that inappropriate?”

“It is a bit scant for mixed company,” Spock replied. He hugged Jim around the waist from behind and playfully squeezed his stomach. “Besides, I do not relish the idea of your form being on display for strangers. Your body is for _me_.”

Jim shivered with delight. “Don’t get all possessive. You know what it does to me, and we don’t have time to make love before the _Enterprise B_ beams me up.”

“Then stay,” Spock pled softly. “Please.”

Jim turned around and took Spock’s hands in his, and kissed them. “I won’t be gone forever, sweetheart. I’ll be counting the minutes till I’m in your arms again.”

“I shall be counting the nanoseconds,” Spock replied.

Jim chuckled. “Of course you will.” He leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “I love you,” he whispered.”

“And I you.”

They let go of each other reluctantly, and Jim picked up his suitcase. Spock escorted him to the beam-out point, and watched as he dissolved into shimmering matter, then disappeared.

He didn’t show it, but inside, he was crying.

* * *

It was three days into the trip to Ardaliea, when red alert went off, rousing Jim from his slumber in his quarters. He sat up and slid his feet into his slippers.

His doors opened, and a crewman rushed in. “Your Majesty! The warp core of the ship is melting down. This ship is going to explode! We need to get you to an escape pod!”

“Not until everyone else is safely away!” Jim protested.

“They’ll be given the chance, but you take priority. Come with me!”

Jim followed the crewman through the ship, alarms blaring and flashed all around him, and crew members rushed about, trying to stay calm, though it was clear they were scared. Jim felt horribly guilty about his privilege, but he tried to put that aside as he focused on just getting to the escape pods.

The crewman locked him into the small pod and sent him shooting into space. The black void spun around him aimlessly, till the pod stabilized. Jim was faced with a sight of the ship, floating in blank space. Jim watched tensely, waiting for more pods to emerge. But then...

The _Enterprise B_ erupted silently. Jim watched in horror, till the impact of the ship sent his pod spinning again, tumbling aimlessly into space.

 _I’m the only one_ , thought Jim to himself, feeling sick. _No one else got out. Oh god, all those poor people..._

* * *

Jim’s pod drifted through space for over an hour. The pod was only equipped with two hours of oxygen. He had no way of knowing if a rescue ship was coming for him, or if he would die in empty space.

Then, something appeared in the distance.

At first Jim thought it was just an especially bright star. But as it drew closer, he realized it was more like a flat line of light. He shielded his eyes at its brilliance.

The light swept over his pod, and then, in a blink...Jim was gone.

* * *

_It was so sudden..._

_...complete annihilation of the ship..._

_...no survivors..._

_We are ever so sorry for your loss, your Majesty._

Spock sat unblinkingly in his throne as the Federation representatives delivered the news of his husband’s death. He felt strangely numb, almost out of body entirely. He wondered vaguely to himself if he’d gone into a trance.

Spock rose from his seat, cutting the representatives off. “Thank you for your visit, gentlemen. If you will excuse me.” He quickly strode from the room.

Spock flung himself onto his meditation mat in his and Jim’s suite, searching their mental bond furiously. _My Jim, answer me. I call to you. Make yourself known to me. My love,_ **_answer me_** _._

The bond was hauntingly quiet.

Spock’s eyes popped open. He did not know what to make of it. If Jim was truly dead, he would’ve felt the bond snap and wither. But it was still in place.

So why did he not answer?

The answer was logical: Jim was not dead. He was _lost_.

 _I will find you, beloved_ , Spock thought fervently into the void of the bond. _Wherever you’ve gone, whatever’s happened to you, I_ **_will_ ** _find you._

_Someday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now go read Crystal Eyes!!! ~Ren


End file.
